


Rainy Season

by laughingmoonlight



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Fury
Genre: Amelia just wants to help her friends, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Ollie is not amused, Short & Sweet, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingmoonlight/pseuds/laughingmoonlight
Summary: What Amelia didn’t care to mention is that there was a ten percent chance of rain that evening
Relationships: Ollie Akana/Javier "Javi" Garcia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rainy Season

Izzy gave Ollie a stern look "I've got my eye on you" She warned teasingly "Just don't keep him up too late. He gets cranky in the mornings"

"I just don't know where to take him. It has to be special"

 _"Take him stargazing!"_ Amelia said "H _e'll love it! It's the perfect first date!"_ She said

Zayto smiled "Looks like Amelia already decided for you"

What Amelia _didn’t_ care to mention is that there was a ten percent chance of rain that evening

All started out fine as they lay next to one another on the beach, slightly uncomfortable as they lay on the sand (they'd switched jackets to make it comfier), both staring up at the abyss of stars. It appeared to be a calm, peaceful night, only a stray cloud or two in the sky. The two of them chatted about the most random things in the universe; the latest movies, music, the first years, anything and everything

It wasn’t until a few dark clouds rolled in that you became suspicious. “Hey Ollie, do those clouds look rather dark to you?” Javi asked, concerned about how the rest the night would pan out

“Well, Amelia didn’t tell me there was any rain ton-”

The first drop fell on his face. Then another on his arm. And then more large, warm raindrops kept falling faster one by one

Ollie sat up quickly, and Javi slid off his chest with an ‘ _oof_.’ Slicking his now damp hair back, Ollie started grumbling, “I knew I should’ve checked the forecast just in case, damn …” 

Javi sat up, fixing his jacket as he listened to his boyfriend ramble off about how _'that girl'_ would _'never hear the end of this'_.

“Amor?” Javi whispered

Ollie continued talking to himself

"Ollie,” He tried one more time to catch his boyfriend’s attention, but failed

“Ollie _Akana_ ,” Javi squeezed his hand to grab his attention. He finally turned his attention towards the latter, a small, “Yeah, love?” coming from him. Each of them were now nearly soaked by the steady rain, the night once lit up by the stars now completely pitch black

Blindly reaching forward, he cupped Ollie's cheeks, a small smile on his face. Leaning forward, Javi pressed a soft kiss against Ollie's lips before pulling away slightly. Running a hand through his hair, he laughed airily, _“You know, I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in the rain”_

Ollie’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled “Me too” He pulled the brunette closer and left small kisses all over his face, as if they were stars themselves

Did the two wake up the next morning with a cold? They sure did

Did they regret staying out in the rain? Not one bit

Was Ollie still going to yell at Amelia? _You know it_


End file.
